


Steel whips and Iron claws

by Latudasbadday



Series: Technology Dominates! [1]
Category: Warframe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cameos, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Slow Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latudasbadday/pseuds/Latudasbadday
Summary: All his life Izuku was put down and belittled and with every insult his rage started to fester and boil. So when the number one hero tells him no he cant be a hero . He feels empty and feels as if he should let it all go away and give into rage. But when he meets a very odd cat and then meets her master who tells him that he can help Izuku channel that rage and allow him to be a hero he jumps at the offer. And soon enough he becomes one that not even the pros want to deal with watch out world cause this cat is no longer stable watch out for the Iron clawed hero Valkyr
Series: Technology Dominates! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Khora and Venari

The quiet whispers in the dark are what woke young Izuku from his slumber and in that dark a predator watched him. With claws made from iron and with an aura filled with hate she watched . Then she spoke two words that seemed to resonate well with the boy “trust me”.  
Izuku Mydoria was not having a good day . Well that was an understatement of the century he had been told to jump off a building and hope he had a quirk in his next life while also being nearly killed by a sludge villain. But to make matters worse he met his idol All Might . Now you might be wondering why was it so bad ? Well Izuku was quirkless and all his life he wanted to be a hero even when others pushed him down even when his own mother did not support his dream he held fast. He held strong . But deep down inside of him he had rage, a frenzy directed at the world for treating him as subclass all cause he was born with a toe joint. He wanted to get even but he was weak. He still had hope for becoming a hero though that much was true until he met All Might and had a chance to talk to him. 

“Do you think someone without a quirk can become a hero that someone like me can smile and tell people everything will be alright ?” Izuku had asked that question to All Might after he leaped up with him into the air . For all intents and purposes Izuku had to know it was eating away at him for all his life . He had to know . But then All Might had said it in two ways , one way by showing Izuku his true form, an emancipated husk of a man. He then showed him his scar from a fight 5 years ago showing that he was running on fumes and soon would retire. But that did not deter Izuku. He still believed he could do it but then All Might had said the words he did not could not should not have heard. “Do I think someone without a quirk can become a hero? No, I do not think they can . We pros risk our lives everyday and even those with powerful quirks their lives could be lost . So no, I don't think someone can. You should think realistic and try to be a police officer or maybe a firefighter .” Izuku's heart shattered and in that empty socket was rage unbridled anger waiting to be unleashed . Yet he hung his head down low and walked down the stairs and left feeling empty. Izuku while on his way home thought of what his childhood friend had said to him ‘maybe it would be better to be reborn with a quirk in my next life?’ It was then Izuku had heard something while he picked his head up from the ground . It was a large cat unnaturally large as it prowled in front of Izuku . He froze ‘that is a really big cat’ . Izuku had no idea what to do but he then realized what the cat's appearance was . It was at least 4 ft long and 3ft tall; it was adorned with metal like accessories all over its body. Its tail was long and spiky almost as if it could shoot out spikes . The coat of the cat was dark grey while faint blue veins ran across its back , it had long white fangs and slender legs. But what entranced Izuku was its eyes piercing blue and they studied him as he studied her. Somehow by looking he knew it was a she . It was then the large cat blinked and turned its head as if to say ‘follow me’ and for what's it's worth Izuku had nothing to lose so he did so ignoring the explosions in the distance as he walked along with the large cat. 

Venari found a strange human while on her search to find fuel for her master to eat . He was timid, shy and almost as if he was scared of the world around him. But when she looked into his eyes she saw rage. The anger was deep down that it almost reminded her of her master's late friend Valkyr . Her master had a fond time remembering her as that was her master's only ally in their cruel world of hate. So when Venari found that this human had that same level of rage she decided to lead him to her master to see if anything could be done about getting the suit a new operator or maybe something new, Venari knew this boy was different. While on the journey to the forest she found more peculiar sights humans with strange powers . She wondered where in the solar system they ended up but she knew this was not earth or at least not their Earth. Venari could tell if a human possessed a power as she was able to use this power to seek out any danger from her master allowing him to hunt almost untouched. But when she looked at the boy she noticed no power, only his rage that had her interest . So when Venari finally made it to the forest opening she looked back to see the boy hesitating so she gave him the same look she gave that nice man Sigor all those years ago. The look that said “trust me” surprisingly he followed her deeper into the forest. While she walked she started to hang at his side the boy seemed to nearly jump out of his skin at this but soon relaxed and started to pet her head. Once they made it to the clearing she stopped and saw her master sitting in a meditation pose. She let out a small yowl stirring him awake.

Izuku was scared yet curious as to why the cat brought him into a forested area of all places, but he still wanted to see what she wanted him to see if anything at all. So when they made it to a clearing and found a large woman floating while meditating it caused him to become scared. But then the cat let out a yowl and he saw the person move . ‘I should run away this person seems like trouble’ were his thoughts yet he knew there was more to this person than the surface shows. And that's when the person slowly walked until she stood 10ft away . Then she spoke the cat's name. Her voice was deep yet light, almost as if it were a singer. “Venari why did you bring this boy here?” The cat seemed to move from me and walked over to her master and nuzzled into her master's side , the person let out a small giggle. It was cute . “I see so you thought they could be of use alright guess I can talk to them in my normal form then.” Izuku was stunned this wasn't what they normally looked like? He knew that she could pass off as normal as people with quirks were really strange these days so when he heard she had a normal form he was stunned . Just then the person soon vanished in light and in their place was another human except Izuku knew this was nowhere near normal for him.

When Kalimos exited out of Khora and saw the boy with his very own eyes he was impressed on how plain yet strange he looked. The boy was about 8 inches shorter than him and had black hair with green highlights yet also green eyes. And if that wasn't strange enough he had freckles in the shape of diamonds on the sides of his cheek Kalimos had to admit this boy was rather adorable like a kitten just fresh out of the litter box. Kalimos took a deep breath and then smiled “ so Venari brought you to me for something and I must say if you managed to impress her you very well impressed me so tell me who are you and what do you desire?” Kalimos spoke in a soft almost friendly tone to the boy he also winked causing the boy to blush. Let it be known Kalimos liked anything that was not a grineer clone or corpus proxy; he always flirted with his fellow tenno on more than one occasion . The only ones who ever could handle his quips were his close allies even then he managed to make them flustered. So when he saw the boy blushing and mumbling to himself it made Kalimos feel happy knowing he could still target peoples hearts wherever he was. 

Then the boy spoke in a hushed tone almost as if he did not want anyone else to hear , “m-my name is Mydoria Izuku and I just felt that I had nothing better to do considering my only other thoughts were things I should not being thinking of so I chose to follow your cat if that's not to much.” Kalimos was curious as to what the boy meant so pressed a bit “ what do you mean bad thoughts why would you be thinking such things surely you must have a good life?” The boy let out an almost sad chuckle which seemed to sadden Kalimos greatly 'something telling me he has had a very hard life’ he watched the boy try to take in a breath but then start to break down crying. Kalimos in all his life had seen this numerous of times his friends could sometimes not handle the stress of being a walking genocide machine so when he saw this boy who clearly looked to be his age start bawling his eyes out trying to speak it caused Kalimos to act without hesitation . Kalimos walked and kneeled down at the boy and wrapped him in a hug while tracing circles on his back to calm him down. “Everything will be better trust me no one will hurt you while I breathe I swear it.” Kalimos spoke softly with love he did not want to cause any more emotional damage to this boy who clearly was holding onto a thread that was soon to snap. He would help him no matter the cost. This boy desperately needed it after all he's a tenno and the tenno help people no matter what system they are in .


	2. Roses made from Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets some much need reassurance and finally develops a friend after all this time. And Kalimos is slowly leaving his shell and coming out to help Izuku get the power he much assuredly deserves.

Izuku was drained. He did not know what happened after he had started crying and fell down in front of the person. All he knew was that when he awoke he was home in his bed. ‘So it was all a dream go figure’ When Izuku slowly shuffled to get out of bed he found himself still in his clothes so he changed and slowly made his way into the kitchen . That's when he knew none of it was a dream cause sleeping on the couch was that same person and it seemed Venari was also cuddled up next to him. His mother was there in the kitchen softly moving about cooking until she noticed him. “Oh Izuku you're awake, that's good when Kalimos brought you I thought you would stay asleep the entire night you seemed drained sweetie what happened today?” Izuku was a bit taken aback as he heard everything that had happened in the first few hours was in fact real. But Izuku could not tell his mother the full story thus he gave cliff notes about meeting All Might but told most about his experience meeting Kalimos minus the crying part.

When Kalimos awoke he felt a lot better than he had in centuries after all being trapped in a metal suit for decades was not good for the back. But as he stretched he had realized he had taken Izuku home and Venari was also with him sleeping right next to him. Kalimos got up and noticed there was food on the table waiting for him with a small note attached ‘didn't want to wake you up so we figured we'd leave it out for you!’ Kalimos smiled. It was nice to have food every once and awhile so he sat down and ate while Venari slowly moved around checking for weak points . Soon enough he noticed Izuku come into view. He seemed nervous, almost scared even . Kalimos waved, letting himself get lost in food as Izuku came and sat at the table. After letting Izuku take in the atmosphere he spoke “so how are you feeling? Cause I know releasing all of those emotions cannot be healthy for you at all.” Izuku seemed to slowly take a breath and then he spoke softly as so his mother could not hear him “ well I can't say I’m not drained that took a lot out of me I just had a bad day and well you were the first person to ever actually show any form of compassion for me it just sort of broke me .” Kalimos smiled waving it off but inside he was livid ‘what the fuck is he serious ? He must be around 15 and yet all his life he was not shown any amount of compassion? I am going to fucking string corpses’ Venari senses this and nuzzled her way onto Kalimos’s lap to calm him down , he was grateful for it. Kalimos slowly tied his hair up into a ponytail and then finished his food before he spoke. Once he sat down and looked into Izukus eyes they were pleading begging him to not hurt him and Kalimos was so close to just hugging the poor kid but he needed to reassure him and help him. “Look I am not like other people and I damn know I will show anyone compassion as long as they respect me so you have nothing to worry about for now let's talk about what broke you today I wanna help and before you ask . Yes I actually want to help you I am not some fucking asshole who will leave ya to dry.” 

Izuku wanted to cry when he heard that it almost broke him that someone would actually care about him or even show a quirkless person like him compassion. So Izuku took a deep breath and looked at Kalimos prepared to tell him everything but before he spoke he noticed just how etherial his friend looked. His hair was a mix of deep black and soft brown it seemed to swirl together while his eyes were also the same one black and one brown and his slightly tan skin made him look ethereal. But Izuku then decided he could trust him as once he looked into his eyes he saw nothing but compassion and love so he told him about everything he could. Not once did he interrupt him nor did he laugh he just sat and held a small smile that occasionally turned into a frown at the mention of bullying and his so called ‘friend’ Kaachan bullying him. But once done he slowly closed his eyes while Venari seemed to do the same it was cute . Then he opened them and they shined deep cornsilk .

Kalimos had thought about how to help Izuku out and it started with giving him a ‘quirk’ or more or less giving him powers of some kind but he knew it was more than that he would have to basically build him from the ground up to help him. But Kalimos never backed down so when he closed his eyes he called out to Nihil ‘yo you trapped orokin I need help ‘ he waited for a bit till he heard the glassmaker ‘to what do I owe the pleasure Kalimos?’ Kalimos slowly thought about what to say then spoke to him again ‘there is a kid I want to help and its where I am currently located on another plane of reality now I know you know about transference bolts and I need you to help me outfit him with one’ there was a silence then a laugh . ‘And why should I help you? After all you did glass me.’ Kalimos knew he was right. He glassed him just like he had done to millions but he knew one way to get him to help but deep down he was scared what might happen but truth be told he did not care for this planet only Izuku . ‘I will let you out. This is a new world filled with powers unlike ours. I can allow you to glass criminals and study them if you help me but you will be monitored by Helminth. ' Nihil had stopped laughing and seemed to hum to himself about this proposition . ‘Alright then I will accept the conditions make sure to come and get me from your ship and I will tell you of the location of a transference bolt and we can help this kid of yours this will be fun .’ Kalimos sighed softly and opened his eyes showing cornsilk like eyes and smiled at Izuku.

Izuku felt himself almost shake with excitement when Kalimos spoke “how would you like to have power beyond a quirk ?” Izuku wanted to jump at this offer right away but he felt something was off so he decided to press on, “ what do you mean beyond a quirk surely you can't give me more power than All Might?” Kalimos giggled a bit and Venari seemed to also laugh as well “ oh trust me we can definitely give you more power than him there's only one issue .” Izuku was hesitant but they seemed so confident so he just had to ask “ what's the issue?” Inwardly he thought it was because he was quirkless and did not deserve this power but he was in for a surprise when Kalimos spoke “ oh we have no idea what power to give you .” Izuku was stunned ‘that was all that was stopping them? Surely there must be something more like how I am a quirkless loser?’ Izuku wanted to believe him but he still had doubts “what about me not having a quirk? Would that affect me getting the power?” Kalimos smiled again “ nope not one bit actually it helps us even better for you being able to handle the power even better.” Izuku was now teary eyed. He truly believed he could get this power but the Venari looked at Kalimos and they seemed to be talking with their eyes.

Venari thought about which warframe to give the young tenno until she realized the rage in his heart . She then looked at her master to tell him that he should choose Valkyr . Kalimos seemingly understood and pulled out a small device and placed it on the table and tapped it showing one of Valkyrs many fights , he then proceeded to ask the young tenno to name who she was . Truthfully Venari did not believe he could but without hesitation she saw his eyes spark in recognition and soon enough he said her name . Kalimos smiled and Venari was happy that their late friend would still live on through this new child hopefully he could tame her better than her last user. 

Nihil was the glassmaker, a trapped Orokin an executioner who rightfully did his duty even when his empire had fallen . But that all came crashing down when the damn tenno had glassed him up like he did to millions before . But when he heard of a new world where everyone was born with powers called ‘quirks’ he was very much intrigued. Even more so that he is able to glass as many criminals as he wants after all he is the glassmaker .Nihil thought of where the last transference bolt was after all he knew Ballas had left many when that failed form of umbra was made . Soon enough he found the coordinates in his memory and waited until Kalimos got back here so they could both go out into the new world . Truth be told Nihil had been trapped for years now and although he does feel remorse for what he did he rationalized it as it was his job . But when Kalimos had lost his friend he slowly devolved into a rage that was never ending he gathered as many Kubrow, Kavat , and sentinels he could find to make up for the hole in his heart. After the lotus left the tenno they were all heartbroken even more so to find out that she was sentient so to find out that Kalimos was actually happy about something was rare but much pleasant indeed. Nihil knew he could change both he and Kalimos would but he does admit he wants to meet the human that somehow changed Kalimos back into his regular self again after all not any human could just do that. Nihil looked out of his glass to see copper roses; they were the flowers Kalimos made in memory of Vil. Hopefully he could move on and soon return to being a tenno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys I hope you like this chapter I will be pumping them out like one a day until I feel a schedule starts to get into place as thats usually how I do my writing . Also Izuku will not be able to use full on transference that will be a special activation moment but can occur during high moments of stress and we all know those moments from the cannon so be prepared for Valkyr to show her claws at those moments. Also worldbuilding yay! I also very much like Nihil from glassmaker and will referencing him and his adventures in either omakes or parts of the story you guys can choose.


	3. Training and Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku trains with Venari and Valkyr to push past his normal human limits and pass the entrance exam . While Nihil and Kalimos ponder what to do in this world now that one part of their goals have been finished . How much will Izuku change to accommodate Valkyrs personality and powers ? Only time will tell.

When Izuku was told he would be training to be able to withstand the physical backlash of transference he thought it would be light training . He had never been more wrong as he was thrown down to the floor again for the thousandth time . Izuku moaned in pain as he felt sore from all over and his training instructor Venari let out a soft yowl signaling for him to get up again while Kalimos was off to the side watching . Izuku was determined to be a hero no matter what so he got up again once more this time looking towards Kalimos “ so why are you having me fight Venari?” Kalimos smiled as he motioned Venari to heal Izuku “ well she is one of the fastest things you will ever fight in your life so if you can stand up to her reasonably then you can most likely deal with a bullet coming your way.” Izuku did see the merit in that statement after all Venari was faster than All Might it seemed but he put those worries out of his mind as he felt his muscles relax and body heal once more from her touch. Izuku got into a fighting stance once more as he charged Venari he would become a hero no matter what and he would prove everyone wrong.

Kalimos conversed with Nihil about the location of the transference bolt while he watched Izuku train logically they had 10 months to practice for that exam the sooner they got that bolt the better . So when Izuku went to sleep Kalimos had Venari watch over him as he and Nihil went to the last known location of a transference bolt. While on the way there Nihil spoke while being carried around on Khoras back “so will I be able to meet the little baby tenno once we get this bolt dear old friend of mine?” Kalimos pondered for a while then spoke once they finished murdering all grineer and corpus proxies “maybe he might wield a sword but the world he lives in is filled with regulations and heroes are a profession.” Once they reached the doors Kalimos took out Nihil and placed him in front of the door to do his work while he guarded the door . “That seems very strenuous and don't worry this door will be opened soon just need to set up the relocking mechanism . Will he be crowned a tenno after he manages full transference?” Kalimos thought as cracked his whip slicing enemies in half and decapitating them with his skijati he pondered once he was able to use full on transference he would be considered a tenno so maybe just maybe. After a half an hour of murdering Grineer and Corpus the door unlocked and Kalimos and Nihil walked through it finding a room covered with dozens or so half forming warframes it was disturbing but when they reached the end they saw it . The transference bolt “there you have it tenno one transference bolt now let's get going so we can hold up your end of the deal now yes?” No one spoke as they left and called for extraction soon it would be time to begin a new era in a new world unbothered by all.

When Izuku was slightly jostled from his slumber he reacted within seconds trying to hit the person who awoke him but was stopped by chains and giggling . “Well met Izuku it seems you've managed to pick up fast for only a month of training with Venari I am proud to say you could even rival Grineer Manics with your skill.” Izuku blushed under the praise of his friend in only the course of one month he bulked up considerably and put on muscle as well as his training with Venari gave him exceptional awareness skills and reaction speed. Kalimos smiled and pulled Izuku from bed “ alright kid I finally managed to get everything settled for you. The only thing is you will be training with Valkyr instead of Venari now as you have managed to last at least 10 minutes with my cat. Izuku was nervous he had heard from the little man in the glass Nihil that Valkyr was a master of hand to hand combat and was a near godlike killer the only people who could keep up with her were the Rhino , Khora , and Gauss warframes. Izuku looked at Kalimos worried “ do you think I am good enough to train with her?” Kalimos smiled and nodded “ yes given she will be the warframe you command you will have to train with her so meet me at the beach later on today that one filled with trash.” Izuku nodded. He was excited and scared all at the same time.

Valkyr was once more awakened from her slumber by her overseer Kalimos; she had expected he would use her for a mission but to her surprise she was going to be allowed to reconnect with another tenno . But she was curious as he never said tenno exactly just person so when they reached Earth that was not their own and made their way to a beach filled with trash she was surprised to say the least to see a small human . The human people would most likely look plain but they would be wrong when they took one look at his eyes out of pure anger and rage . The boy seemed ready to pounce on anyone that disturbed him at a moment's notice; it reminded her of how she once was all those years ago. She now knew why Kalimos brought her here; it was for the benefit of them both . Valkyr walked towards the child who seemed to freeze up noticing her completely but when she was in front of him she placed her hands on his hair slowly going through his curls. The boy seemingly let this happen but with a pout which she found adorable once done she kneeled in front of him letting him know she accepted him. She heard Kalimos tell him to place his hand on her head and concentrate . Once the boy did so Valkyr felt a feeling of calm wash over her the two tried to mesh together to perform transference they felt themselves become one his memories hers and vice versa she wanted to wring those two blonde peoples necks , while he wanted to hug her and cry for her . They felt themselves merged yet not at the same time when Valkyr opened her eyes she could see her new user start to exhibit traits of hers such as her whiskers and long tail and sharp red claws that could rend metal and sear flesh. She knew what had occurred. The child could not handle her full power and thus was adapting as such to it but she was happy and hugged the boy who was sporting a blush on his face . She was finally together once more and this time her user will not die.

To say Kalimos was surprised would be an understatement as he watched along with Nihil when Izuku started to show signs of changing by adopting some of Valkyrs traits they came to the conclusion that his body must adapt to her power first before being able to use her needless to say it was a much welcome surprise . Kalimos walked over to the two seeing Valkyr hug the now blushing cat , “ well it seems you two are happy good cause now Izuku its time to clean this whole damn beach up cause my lazy ass wasn't going to do it .” Kalimos watched as Izuku looked at him agape but then turned to Valkyr who nodded he sported a determined expression “ okay I can do this !” The pair got to work on clearing the beach they would finish in about 5 months leaving them with 4 months to practice Valkyrs abilities that were now transferred to him. This was going to be a fun time for the group as Kalimos nodded to Nihil to begin his research on quirks truly this world would be fun to study and catalog after all being tenno means saving others even if it is from themselves .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo here comes another chapter I am happy with how they are all turning out . Anywho transference as I know giving Valkyr right away to Izuku would put him on par with All Might right away seems kinda boring thus I introduce another aspect of transference trait adoption ! Izuku will start to act like our residential demon cat and gain her powers as well . And now that Nihil has been set free he can now go about and glass criminals to study their quirks truly Japan is in for a rude awakening once these three powerhouses start making their move.


	4. Mother bears, Lions, and Glassmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam arc yos. Anywho Izuku has now grown into a full on lion it seems! And Nihil has been making his mark on Japan with him glassing hundreds of villains .

It was time for the U.A entrance exam and two people were already there waiting . Well one person was waiting while the other was playing with their cat you can guess who was who. Izuku was quite nervous over the course of 9 months he had been trained by Valkyr in her abilities and techniques as a hand to hand and long range combatant. Needless to say he had been put through hell and it showed in his efforts. Now standing at 5’11 and sporting a long winding tail with rather defined whiskers and now golden iris he had changed drastically from others . Izuku gazed towards his friend who had been keeping him sane this entire time, Kalimos , he had been playing Venari while on the floor just being lazy . But soon enough they were allowed into the testing area and were about to walk forth till Izuku noticed a girl about to fall so he quickly used ripline to pull her to him. “ Sorry about that, I didn't wanna let ya fall. It'd be bad luck good luck on your test!” With that he was off with Kalimos who smirked at him , he was going to hate today wasn't he?

Nihil was ecstatic once he had been released from the glass prison that was once his permanent home . And since Kalimos held up his end of the deal Nihil would now stalk the underbelly of Japan and bottle up criminals for study on their quirks. Some never even saw it coming as he slashed the air with his Vitrica their pathetic lives ended in a flash of glass. Nihil knew of many big time villains who would soon try and reach him so he always used that Huras Kubrow to hide and dodge them best he could . He had only been out for about 9 months and had managed to glass over 100 criminals. This was getting fun to him, he thought. He had to return to the ship to study all of these quirks he had heard so much about; they were so fascinating he only hoped that Kalimos would soon bring more of his fellows to control this planet if not. It was not a total big loss as once glassed you remain alive forever so he had an eternity for these little guys who screamed and shouted to be let out while not understanding the circumstances they were in quite funny indeed.

Once the written portion of the exam was done Kalimos Venari and Izuku all were in the auditorium for the practical portion. When Present Mic came unto the stage and shouted for everyone to cheer, the only ones who did so were those three who managed to match his loud tone . “RIGHT ON YOU THREE GREAT!” Izuku had blushed deeply while Venari and Kalimos snickered to themselves . The test was fairly simple: destroy robots labeled from 1-2-3 respective points wise it was fairly easy. Before they ended it a blue haired boy had shot up and made comments about the fourth robot and bashed on Present Mic , he had also tried to make comments on Venari being here to which she hissed at him loudly while Kalimos and Izuku did the same. Present mic had calmed everyone down and said that the fourth point robot was worth zero points and would just be an obstacle robot. With that they left to get ready for the test it was going to be a long day after all . 

Once Izuku made it to his testing sight after saying his goodbyes to Venari and Kalimos he was letting the energy flow out of his body and twist and turn to allow him more flexibility . He had seen the small girl before shaking her nerves seemed on edge so he slowly walked over to her . “ Hey you seem nervous ?” The girl looked up to Izuku and blushed a bit “ yeah it's just I really want to pass so failure isn't really an option ya know?” Izuku smiled at her small accent as he gazed into her brown eyes “ yeah I get that okay hold your hands together like this” Izuku held his hands in a prayer formation motioning her to do the same. Once she did so he slapped them together causing her to yelp he laughed “ do you feel them shaking?” She shook her head no and then that's when Present mic yelled GO. Izuku turned and used a ripline within seconds to propel himself into the air and then saw a one pointer causing him to use it once more to crash down into the robot at the speed of a bullet. “ Time to show everyone a lion.” 

Kalimos had been in Khora since the start of the exam and had loved every minute he whipped another three robots in a row mentally counting up to 50 and it had only been 4 minutes in! Venari was going around defending other examinees and healing them when possible . Kalimos was enjoying the times he did not have to kill things so hurting these robots reminded him of Moas and similar machinations . Once he reached 75 he stopped and went around helping other test takers this shocked him and they had asked why all he said was “it's what a hero would do.” Everything had been going well until the gimmick showed up.

Nezdu was impressed to say the least about two test-takers in particular one Izuku Mydoria who was diagnosed as quirkless yet displayed many abilities he had looked to his friend Toshinori who seemed to think he had gotten contact with “him” but that could not be further from the truth. No, the answer was right in front of him in the form of one Kalimos; his information all seemed fabricated as if he had only appeared 11 months ago with no warning . But when Nedzu saw just how fast and deadly he was he knew this kid had been fighting far longer than any of them have been heroes . He also was curious as to wondering if the glassmaker was also in cohorts with these two boys. So many questions so much time to find answers soon enough he would get them in the form of one angry mother bear as he pressed the buttons releasing the zero pointers in their respective exam sites.

Izuku watched as the zero pointer came out of its hiding this thing was not a gimmick it was a fucking hydrolist in standing. But he could worry about that later as he managed to cripple one leg but this caused more issues as the building to his left started to crumble while test takers were trying to fight off robots. It was a pincer attack, not good. Izuku quickly threw the rubble off the brown haired girl earlier and then tossed her to the blue haired boy telling him to get going . Soon enough the entire building was about to collapse but Izuku pushed past all known limits and in that moment could use Valkyr to which he did which allowed him to hold up the building while other test takers ran out from under it . He spotted one more test taker trapped. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and long horns. She seemed to be shouting in english but due to ala the noise could not be heard. Izuku while using Valkyr made a choice to quickly wrap the buildings with riplines while he quickly ran to the girl and grabbed her soon the lines failed but not before he threw the girl out from being crushed. The last thing he heard was shouting and the sound of the sound barrier breaking before all went black .

Kalimos saw the zero pointer and was reminded of an Eidolon big lumbering nuke. They were dangerous. This was more or less a toy to crush. Within seconds Kalimos had used snare trapping the robot until the test ran out this stunned test takers with his power but he paid no mind . Kalimos then got alerted to Izuku pushing his vitals and body far from normal and managed to use Valkyr; this was not good; he could not hold her form very long if at all. It seemed a building was going to collapse so within seconds Venari vanished and Kalimos hopped into Iztal and broke the sound barrier to make it to his testing site right as the building collapsed. His heart pounded in his ears, his blood flowing as fast as possible and he could NOT lose Izuku . Within seconds he summoned all the animals to begin digging at Izukus location. Other test takers seemed to hold their breath two girls had tears in their eyes while one boy was shocked. Kalimos saw his familiar skin and used a strangle dome to gather all rubble off him and within seconds had him laying down in front of other test takers he was still in Khora but he was a wreck on the inside cursing himself for not taking precautions for these types of things. Kalimos noted Izuku was still breathing but heavily injured so he had Venari heal Izuku . After a minute he was injury free . He exited Khora and knelt down at Izuku to assess the damage he was just sleeping. He breathed out he would be up soon, Kalimos thought. Kalimos looked at the test takers and noticed a small woman with a doctor's syringe walking towards the two he knew that she was a judge so he spoke with venom causing all of his animals to growl . “You better have a good reason why I should not raze this entire fucking school to the ground for using such a dangerous robot on FUCKING CHILDREN!” Kalimos was livid and he was out for blood no one would hurt his cub .

Nedzu was sweating violently in just only 3 minutes and a bunch of U.A hopefuls almost got crushed by the zero pointer crashing into a building . It was terrifying they were about to send pros out there until they noticed young Mydoria run in and save and hold the building up letting everyone leave. But in his final act he saved one girl but got crushed . They were sending pros to help until they all were thrown for a loop at the sound of the sound of a sound barrier breaking and the arrival of one Kalimos who managed to heal everyone and get Izuku out within minutes. But when he transformed he was angry everyone could feel the daunting feeling of rage off of him from here. Even the symbol of peace never felt this level of hatred before, not even from All for one the boy seemed ready to kill every single pro and they were not sure they could stop him. But before they could do that they noticed a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walk up and talk to the boy she seemed to be worried as she pointed and made gestures to young Mydoria then they saw that Kalimos had calmed down and pat the girls head and spoke to recovery girl who was shaking as he picked up Mydoria and walked off with his pets in tow. This would be one stressful year .

Izuku woke up slowly to the sound of Venari licking him once he saw that he shot up worried he failed the test but then was bonked on the head by Kalimos. “ Calm down there tiger you will be fine you passed the test most likely .” Izuku was worried with him continuing to say different versions of perhaps. But then Izuku recalled he was able to use Valkyr and shouted in excitement at Kalimos who was smiling and nodding “ yeah you managed to use her I am so glad. But you almost shattered your mind. Remember it takes time to even use transference so be careful anyways we got two weeks before the results came in. We're going on a vacation to relax in my world.” Izuku was thrilled Kalimos had told him many times about his world and how different and vast it was Izuku was brimming with joy . This was noticed by Kalimos who ruffled his hair as he spoke “ alright you don't have to pack but we gotta tell your mom before we do it so go on git.” Izuku leapt out of bed and went to tell his mom all about the vacation, not even recalling the test or being crushed by a building . Things would only get stranger from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo the fourth chapter haha I am enjoying this alot . I will most likely pump out as much as I can within a reasonable amount of time . Also where is Kalimos taking Izuku to? Any guesses cause honestly I am still working on that to haha. Comment and enjoy everyone !


	5. Enter the Vox Solaris !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalimos and Izuku take a week long vacation after the exam at U.A to relieve some much needed stress. While back Kalimos gives Izuku an emotional support demon and flirts with the two most powerful people in the Vox syndicates . Will this week hold good things for them or will old memories be brought up that will cause Kalimos to back into his shell . But most importantly will Izuku start the steps to getting over the trauma he had ? Who knows cause I don't.

When Izuku heard he was going to Venus he was surprised to find it was not a molten wasteland but in fact a tundra of ice and snow. Well he really didn't know what to expect when Kalimos took him to his world to meet people who would really inspire him. But Izuku was excited after he had told his mother he would be going at first. She wanted to say no but she saw the look in his eyes and knew he would not be stopped by any means so she let him go. When Izuku first stepped off the ship into the metal city known as Fortuna he knew he would leave this town with a life changing view.

When Kalimos came back to Fortuna he honestly did not expect to be greeted with open praise . This surprised his friend Izuku who began to also bask in the byproduct of praise . Izuku had asked why Kalimos was getting so much praise and caused everyone to shout about him killing Nef Anyo. Kalimos could see the gears turn in Izuku's head but before he spoke Kalimos told him to talk to Eudico. Izuku nodded and left to talk to the forerunner of Fortune while Kalimos talked with Biz “ hey there old man got any new animals for me to capture?” Kalimos was well known out of the entire tenno for being the origins systems best conservationist; he lived to see animals and it helped that others did too. His friend Oberon was the only other tenno who actively along with Ivara hunted and brought animals from the orb valis. Biz shook his head “ sorry all species have been steadily increasing at a healthy rate. Though I am curious about that kid, what's his story?” Kalimos gazed towards Izuku who was seen writing in his notebook while talking to Eudico and honestly they both looked happy he wished the moment would last forever. “The kid I found somewhere he was not having a good life to say the least but he seems happy since he bonded with Valkyr. And no he is not a replacement but he is a new person who I can truly move on and help.” Biz didn't show it but he was happy his fellow animal lover moved on from his friend's death , everyone took the news of Vils death hard and no more worse than Kalimos himself but now he seems to be happier that's all that matters. With that out of the way the two discussed animals to give Izuku.

Izuku had an eye opening talk with Eudico, the leader of the Vox Solaris . She had told him that when Kalimos had killed Nef he gave a choice before he died to run away and leave Venus but the corpus were motivated by one thing only Greed and he stayed firm. Thus he died and from what she told him he had it coming it did not matter about age nor gender if you owed him debt you were now forever a slave . Izuku realized these Corpus were worse than the heroes for money these devils would sell anyone to make a profit and do anything . Izuku then learned about Alad V who had killed many warframes not tenno which made Izuku happy yet he always helped the tenno when they needed it and vice versa though he could be an idiot, which is why they called him Salad V. When Izuku had asked what he could do to help Eudico laughed “ no worries rabbits were doing fine if you want you could go help sparky clear some bounties we need done but seeing as you're not able to use Valkyr yet I recommend just helping around.” Izuku nodded and walked to someone he was curious about as he saw his friend talking to him earlier . “ Uh hi there my name is Izuku. I saw you talking with Kalimos. What is it that you do?” The machine with human arms laughed “ no worries the names Biz and I deal with the conservation of animals in the orb valis . Also we were talking about getting you an animal so that it can help you with training and with your emotions.” Izuku was pale he knew he had issues but he didn't know it was that bad till Kalimos shipmaster ordis told him he suffered from intense hero worship of his friend Ka- no Katsuki and that he had severe depression it took him a couple months to come to terms with it. When he did he told his mother about everything the abuse and the All Might meeting she at first was 9appalled but she grew to be happy he was in a better place. Izuku nodded nervously and looked at the many animals on screens “ so which one do you guys think would be a fit for me?” Biz looked at many or did he? Izuku could not tell if his face was on his shoulders or in his chest made it confusing as hell. “Well we thought you would need a small delicate animal to help ease you in but then Kalimos said you needed an animal that was going to be looking out for you and protect you while helping you with nightmares and attacks.” Izuku nodded at this because he knew all of his issues wouldn't be solved just by talking it out . Getting an animal would be the next best step. “ So do you have any ideas on which would be best?” He noticed Biz was grinning ear to ear like a madman. "Well funny you say that cause Kalimos is out there right now getting you one of the strongest yet most dangerous animals in the orb valis." Izuku was nervous about his friend going too far for him. But there was no such thing as too far in Kalimos mind.

Kalimos was silent while he stalked the orb valis for a Kubrodon incarnadine it took time but he found a lone one walking in the orb valis. Everything was quiet, the snow fell softly while the wind was nonexistent. In that moment he was not Kalimos, he was Khora the hunter of a beast. He loaded a tranquilizer dart and fired while he had Venari ensnare the animal. Within seconds the capture was done and Kalimos pulled out a shirt of Izuku’s and showed it to the Kubrodon signifying Izuku was to be his owner. The Kubrodon sniffed and then his eyes glossed over then returned back to normal; he then slept as the sedative took effect . Kalimos was happy Izuku would get his pet now. Kalimos watched as Biz called for an extraction and saw Izuku on the call smiling and aweing at the sight of the beast. Today was the first day tomorrow they would go out and clear some people's debts. 

When Izuku saw his friend come back from the orb valis and covered in snow he really wondered just how strong the terraforming was to have made Venus a planet known as a molten cesspit into a frozen tundra. But what had Izuku's attention was the beast he saw in front of him after Biz had gotten it away safely , it was big at least 4 feet in height and 5 ft in width . It had dark fur with the collar of fur surrounding its neck a lighter shade of black almost grey. Its eyes had yet to open but they must be somewhat darkened to handle seeing in the snow. It was fascinating and now this beautiful creature would be his pet. Then Izuku realized what this would do but almost sensing this Kalimos bonked him on the head causing him to pout at him. “ If your thinking about how this might affect the environment don't these animals have a dark intelligence and love to kill for pleasure but they are loyal and protective to a fault I had it sniff one of your shirts back when before I sent it back for extraction so it will always protect you or those that have your scent. “ Izuku was stunned but he knew Kalimos left nothing to chance not after what happened after the exam . Kalimos had come clean about it causing Izuku to grow worried he thought of U.A as perfect but that event almost cost potential students lives it was not good. But Izuku put that away from his mind and focused on what to do next. He was told by Kalimos to go meet the vent kids to build a hoverboard for riding outside in the snow. Izuku beamed at this and ran off.

To say Roxy was surprised was an understatement when she had heard Kalimos would be coming back and with a new friend to show the ropes to because she had not expected a kid who looked like a rabbit. But then she was pleasantly surprised when she heard him mutter up a storm only she had been able to match when it came to talking about hoverboards . This caused her to sport an intense blush no one from outside their logical fam had an intense desire to discuss hoverboards so to hear a stranger have this much interest made her happy. She then roped the rabbit into discussing what boards and the combination he could make; he suggested a lightweight build that allows for maximum speed and traversal speed as he would use this in hero work as well. Roxy and the other kids had felt pride that this kid would go out and show off their hard work so they all mentally agreed to work their hardest on this board for him and even design with a bunch of cool decals. 

When little duck had heard Kalimos had a prodigy she was intrigued as the kid from her knowledge she last heard had been in a stint of depression and rage as his friend was killed by some infested freak . So to see him all happy again warmed her heart she would never admit it but she had a damn crush on the kid , he always seemed to get under her skin and make her feel something other than annoyance from other tenno. “Well if it isn't my favorite duck tell me you are still trying to keep that broody front up?” Little duck scoffed “ yeah right tin can I’m waiting till ya stop being such a big flirt ya knob.” Little duck saw her friend exit the suit and hug her even if her head was in her chest box. She felt her face heat up with blush but she'd never admit she did like being hugged by him. She rolled her eyes as he put her down “ so what do ya need kitty cat?” Kalimos gave her one his thousand watt smiles as he pulled out pieces of the wolf of saturn sixes armour “ I need you to repair this the best you can Duck my friend was almost killed because of some fuckers mistakes back on his world and it made me realize just how scared I am. I don't want to lose anyone not you not Eudico not Venari and I really don't want to lose the fucking kid so will you help me on this?” Little duck was worried if what happened back on the kids homeworld had her Kalimos *cough* . She means her friend worried it must be serious so she took the chest plate which had a large hole through it from when Kalimos had impaled the wolf. “ Right I will see what I can do to fix this. What's the kids height so I can readjust the measurements ?” Kalimos sent the data to her hud “ thanks duck this really means a lot to me.” Little duck huffed “ yeah maybe give me a bloody kiss for all this work I’m doing for ya and this kid I haven't even met yet.” She knew at that moment she fucked up as Kalimos opened her chest box and gave her face a kiss and walked away in his suit . Little Duck would never admit she had a crush on the hunter but right now she wouldn't mind telling anyone she liked the bloody idjit .

Izuku would never be able to tell all the bullies and Katsuki back at Aldera just how fucking cool it was to use a hoverboard and race across Venus . Izuku had to wait until his custom hoverboard was finished and he swore he could see Roxy blush a bit when she told him it would be the best they ever made . Izuku had been able to borrow Kalimoss’ board and let him tell you this thing was a devil on the air. It moved so fast . Kalimos had taken to the skies with Iztal to watch Izuku complete races for the ventkids . Izuku had never felt so happy before in his life the air was fresh yet cold, the wind was harsh but enduring , Izuku truly felt he had been given a second chance when he met Kalimos. He was like an angel that came out of nowhere . Izuku would never tell anyone but if Kalimos had told him to jump off a cliff with him he most likely would cause his friend to keep him safe. Izuku truly in this moment loved his life. He hoped U.A would be able to live up to this, maybe not but being a hero did have high expectations.

Kalimos had seen Izuku finish his fifth race. They had nearly 5000 hours of sun time before the sun went down but it would've been over 200 days and their time could be used for something more productive . Kalimos had called Izuku over back to the gate surrounding Fortuna to take some bounties before heading back to the ship for sleep. Izuku had nodded and off they went .   
Kalimos would never admit it but Eudico and Little Duck were the main reasons besides Biz for coming back to Fortuna those three always seemed to relate to him the most . It had helped that they knew what loss felt like though some hid it in different ways Eudico would try to endure and push through while Biz would save as many animals as he can while Little Duck would just act tough. He knew this cause at one point he did all three, now he just relaxes and takes it in stride . Kalimos had seen Izuku's dopey smile as he heard Eudico tell them they had cleared well over 50 peoples debts to the tax collectors . In this world using your power was a must in order to survive and Izuku was happy he could be a real hero and see the difference when people ran up to him crying . It was also pretty funny to see him cry too . He had also told Izuku when they were out on the Valis to be wary of the temple of profit as the Profit taker was there and they could not risk getting him caught. He took these words to heart . Izuku was tired from all of the ice racing that he soon passed out after he had a heart to heart session with many of Fortunas residents . Kalimos had given a small kiss to Eudico to which he knew would cause Little Duck to flare with jealousy. It was always fun to mess with the two he could not help it at this point it was in his blood after all .

Right after sparky had kissed Eudico she had become a blushing mess and hid herself momentarily to make sure no one saw her almost die from embarrassment . Eudico hated how sparky could make her feel this way even after she tried burying her emotions for the Vox Solaris or the now Solaris United. She also knew Little Duck was going to have her head for this and she would not be so nice . Eudico groaned why did sparky do this to her ? She knew there was no real answer but somewhere deep inside she loved these moments where they could forget about the debt collectors and the raging war with the sentients she could just relax. She knew this week according to Sparky was going to be a good one regardless of how many times Sparky makes her blush .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is a lot longer than most chapters but honestly this was super fun to write so much fluff and romance it literally is killing me from how sweet it is. Next chapter will be Izuku dealing with his pet while Kalimos tries to get away with flirting spoiler does not work. I will most likely explore the 2nd and 6th days then have the 7th have a coming home and first day at U.A . Any how hope you all liked this chapter .


	6. Enter Solaris United !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalimos and Izuku have the rest of their vacation while at Fortuna and Izuku sees what it means to truly be a hero and now knows the troubles that come with being one.

When Izuku woke up to the sound of Ordis playing classical music he was in for a surprise as his emotional support animal was also there in front of his face staring at him . The old Izuku would have jumped back scared but now he was the inheritor of Valkyr and would not shy away or cower no more thus he gazed at the creature's eyes deep red meeting golden green. After a few seconds the animal nodded and bowed his head letting Izuku pet him. It was cute if not for the fact that this beast could tear him in half. But Izuku remained strong and slowly ran his hand over the beast who now responded with soft growls of happiness . Izuku pondered what he would name this beast as it would be with him forever now. “ How about Sif ?” The now named Sif growled in approval it seems he liked it. Izuku got up and walked to get changed into his climate suit so the cold wouldn't bother him as much . Once done he met up with Kalimos who was happy to see Izuku name his pet and bond with him. Kalimos had told Izuku to get ready for today they would be meeting up with others to help hunt down the Jackal and Hyena product lines to which Izuku nodded.

Kalimos was tired as hell when he got the message from fellow tenno that piloted the Rhino and Frost warframes to help hunt down the Jackal and Hyena pack. But nonetheless he would not turn down his friends and told them to meet him at Fortunas front gate with Eudico. When Kalimos met up with both Ferra and Moxo they both looked at Izuku with curious glances to which he slapped them on the head prompting them to hurry up so he could spend the rest of his vacation relaxing . This all occurred in front of Eudico who snorted at the actions of them. Kalimos saw Izuku stare at his friends with wide eyes about to mumble till his pet Sif poked him with his horn snapping him out of the state. Kalimos along with Venari and Izuku and Sif and his friends made their way to the gate but not before watching Kalimos give Eudico another kiss much to her dismay. While on the elevator leading out Ferra spoke “so Kali when you gonna talk to Eudico about her crush on you?” Kalimos waved it off “ never haha going to be a jerk forever.” The two laughed while Izuku asked why he would not come clean about it to which Moxo spoke “ in this line of work we’d be lucky to have a relationship so enjoy it when you get one in your world kid.” Kalimos nodded at that as the gate opened allowing to exit and hunt down the robots. 

Little Duck was having some trouble trying to repair the damn hole in the chest plate that previously belonged to one of the grineers firecest prisoners known as the wolf. It was reinforced with sentient energy from the legendary egg man Alad V so to repair would be nearly impossible as long as they did not have any sentient energy. Reducing the size to fit the kids frame was easy enough as he was just about 4 inches shorter than the wolf himself . Little Duck was close to giving up til she had heard Eudico was kissed AGAIN by her name idjit of a friend . Little Duck was not jealous no not one bit no she was fucking furious . But she put that behind her as she managed to find a tenno she sent out hunting with her railjack to acquire sentient crystals and well to say she was lucky was an understatement cause now she had the energy required to fix this suit. Maybe if she shows it to Kalimos he might kiss her again. Who knows she knew she fancied the idjit , she just hoped he wouldn’t go and get himself killed.

Ferra was pleasantly surprised the kid Kalimos had picked up was able to use Valkyrs powers so effortlessly then she realized the warframe trained him which made sense to her . She had just finished destroying another Jackal prototype while she watched Venari tear into a hyena while the others destroyed as much as they could. Ferra was not one to be impressed but man did that kid swing around the battlefield with his pet like a bat out of hell. It reminded her of Vil she would do the same day in day out swinging and immediately dropping on an enemy crushing them. She was happy to see her best friend back to his original state, maybe just maybe things would be better .

Moxo was not needy for physical attention no why would she not like she was trapped in a frame that's main abilities was being the absolute coldest fucking thing on the planet . But when she saw her friend back to normal she couldn't help it as soon as she saw him out of his suit to enjoy the mountain of snow they were on as they watched the new kid Izuku do more races for the vent kids. Moxo had jumped him and they both rolled playfully around the snow much to her Ferras dismay . “ I take it someone has been missing physical attention?” Moxo had pouted letting her blue hair and deep glacier eyes do the talking. She knew Kalimos was able to tell things just by physical touch . Moxo slowly nodded as he wrapped himself around her and gave her a hug reassuring her . “ I know that out of the most of us you wanted out of the suit the most so its okay alright no one will force you to go back into the dream.” Moxo could only tear up when she was dreaming she had felt cold like no other it didn't help that she was forced to constantly work on frozen planets for those fucking Orokin bastards. She slowly wrapped herself around her friend who was the first to get her after the Lotus had left them. She honestly wanted to die as it was revealed their mother was a traitor turned mother by the Orokin bastards yet again. But when Kalimos had been sent to retrieve her he had left his frame to talk and this surprised her as even though he was freezing he stayed firm and waited for her answer . That was the first person to ever endure the cold like she had and thus from then on she was joined at the hip with Kalimos. When Vil had died they had both taken it hard Moxo had taken to freezing over as many derelicts as possible to the point where there was nothing but ice floating in space. But when she saw Kalimos was getting happier she came back and it was all thanks to that green haired boy down at the base of the mountain outrunning dozens of Corpus proxies . Maybe he wasn’t so bad . 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Days had passed and it was now the last day of their vacation. Izuku was sad to have to leave all of these people behind but he was glad to have met them . Before he left to the ship Eudico had given him an honorary Vox Solaris symbolizing his help to the people of Fortuna on his arms he had cried but held strong as he said his goodbyes. When he met with Roxy and the ventkids he had also broken down as they spoke about how they worked day and night to finish his board and lemme tell you that shit was amazing . It was a long sleek hoverboard with 5 boosters on the end and grips on the side . This thing was able to compete with Arch wings themselves; it was their pride and joy. When Izuku told them they didn't need to go so far they responded with something that made him cry once more. “ You have no say in your biological fam but you’re our logical fam so we’d also like to give you an honorary tattoo ya dig rabbit?” Izuku nodded while all the kids yelled in excitement and on his right arm was of a rabbit/pobber and on it was labeled “Logical Felon” Izuku had never felt more familial love in his life until now and he enjoyed every moment. His board also had the decals of the vent kids which were amazingly well done. Before he left Roxy had surprised him by giving him a small kiss on the cheek which caused him to gain an atomic blush . Izuku waited for Kalimos in the ship with Sif he had done so much during this week he couldn't wait to tell his mom about it all. 

Kalimos had enjoyed his vacation with Izuku on Venus; it certainly did him and Izuku wonders in having them relax but now he would have to go back to Izuku's home to help him prepare for U.A . Kalimos had visited Little Duck on the last day to see how she was doing with the suit. When he came to her he noticed she was sleeping while around her laid the finished suit with a note “Here kitty cat tell the kid this thing could take a blast from a railjack and survive . I hope ya like you idjit.” Kalimos smiled softly and gave his duck a hug and kiss before he left her with a note. He had also visited Eudico and gave her one last kiss before he left with Izuku back home needless to say he loved coming to Fortuna and Cetus were his home . 

Little Duck woke to the armor gone and a note on her face and when she read it she smiled so much “here you duck I got pictures of me and him back at his world hope you enjoy them ! ;|” It was a picture of Kalimos and Izuku eating Katsu don all the while they were gorging themselves on it while Venari was sleeping. It was perfect. That day everyone had asked why Little Duck was giving some wares at half their price. All she could say was “ family day” and that was that. 

Eudico was happy to have the little rabbit here; he seemed to make everyone work harder for their goals. She had also given him the honorary two thick black lines of ink signifying the Vox Solaris and their creed the kid had been ecstatic . She had also seen her crush/friend Kalimos smile and show him his as well even though Kalimos had well over a dozen markings showing how well known and trusted he was through the origin system. But what annoyed her was that he kissed her again but this time he left her with a picture that made her heart thump. It was a picture of what seemed to be a rabbit and his mom all the while Kalimos was lifting them into the air while they sat on his arms . Both seemed to be blushing; it was titled “Family days” that day Eudico gave everyone a 5 hour break which surprised everyone . When asked why all she said was “ it's time we have some family bonding with everyone.” 

When Kalimos had returned back to Izuku's home Inko had run to her son hugging him crying about if he was okay and how his vacation was. She had also let him know that the letter had come in. Izuku had passed with 60 villain points and 100 rescue points . Kalimos had passed with 40 villain points and over 80 rescue points . Then they saw as the principal himself bow and apologize about the disturbance they caused with the robot not being able to stop and not harm test takers. Kalimos was still irritated at the damn chimera but when he saw Izuku cry tears of joy he let it go . Izuku talked to his mom about all he did which caused his mom to pass out nearly 5 times from crying so much. But when she saw the markings on Izuku and he told her that it was because of how he had actually helped people reconnect with families and give people a better life she knew her son was doing actual hero work. Even if it was way more dangerous out there she looked towards Kalimos who smiled with his eyes telling her he would be there every step of the way. She was grateful truly minus all those moments he would pick her and Izuku up and pose like All Might . Truly she and Izuku had been blessed and Kalimos was as well .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi I am happy with how this chapter came out much fluff much love. Also obviously the next vacation will be on Cetus but that will take place before the internships arc so watch out it will be filled with tears and fluff . But for now yee next chapter is the first day and how will the teachers react to Kalimos being a mother bear most importantly how will Katsuki react to Izukus new changes also i will be changing around the roster for 1-A I will also make sure for 1-B to have some time to shine yeehaw.


	7. Explosive starting line at U.A High!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the cannon storyline ! Lets see what is different and what is the same .

Kalimos woke up to Izuku shaking him telling him to get ready for school. Kalimos yawned and squeezed the rabbit for bugging him and then got ready. Whenever Kalimos woke up in the morning he was always sleepy and did not function 100% as such he kept hugging Izuku and telling him how much he loved him. Izuku being Izuku was blushing madly all the while trying to get him off. Kalimos then woke up fully with Venari biting him which allowed him to take a shower. When Kalimos finished getting dressed in his uniform he saw Izuku stare at him as he never liked showing his face that much. Kalimos smiled and petted Venari and Sif as the four got ready to leave. 

Izuku was trying to leave but his mom kept fretting over him to which he did enjoy but he had to put up a front so she would stop it. ” Izuku do you have everything sweetie your hanky? What about your tissues? Oh, did you make sure that Sif has his food?” Izuku groaned and told her yes to all questions and was about to leave till she spoke one last time “Izuku I am proud of you to go out there and be a hero but you're still my little hero okay?” Izuku was about to cry but he quickly hugged his mom and thanked her for everything and ran off to meet Kalimos . Today would be an incredibly stressful day. 

When Kalimos and Izuku arrived at U.A Kalimos saw his friend was lost but just quickly had Venari search out their class which was done within seconds and they walked on their merry way. Izuku fretted over Sif not being allowed but then was told by Kalimos that he took care of it and said it was a part of his quirk and he talked to the chimera earlier about it. Kalimos had found their class and spotted the large door labeled 1-A, Kalimos giggled reminding Izuku about the large raknoids back on Venus causing the green bean to shudder “don't remind me those things were hideous.” Kalimos laughed and opened the door to reveal an irritating sight. There was one Katsuki Bakugo having an argument with that blue haired kid that annoyed him from the auditorium. Kalimos gazed over to Izuku who was by all intents fuming with rage it seemed his eyes were burning golden flame begging him to crush the firecracker. Kalimos bonked Izuku and pointed for him to sit on his desk. This caught the attention of one the blue haired kid who came and tried to apologize and tell both him and Izuku that they were true heroes while they were rescuing people. Kalimos waved it all off saying all in a day's work this confused some kids but Izuku knew what he meant as he went to sit down along with the pets. The boy known as Tenya Ilda was interested to say the least on why there were animals allowed till Kalimos explained it. “They respond to my quirk which allows me to summon and keep them near me. They are fully trained but do not piss off the cat or it will bite you.” Kalimos pointed to Venari who was sitting on Izuku's desk letting him pet her. Kalimos then heard someone speaking English. “Oh, is this my room?” Kalimos turned to see the young girl with horse-like features. That was the person that calmed him down during the test and stopped him from murdering a bunch of people. Kalimos nodded “seems someone also speaks English if you want to talk to your savior, he is seated next to me?” Kalimos pointed at Izuku who blushed a bit but waved at her. She ran to him to say her peace when a new voice interrupted the pleasant atmosphere. “If you're here to make friends get out this is U. A’s Hero course.” Kalimos did not bother as he doubted anyone here could harm him, but he played along and saw the caterpillar? Well, it was a man in a scruffy suit and unshaven beard. This might get interesting. 

Shouta Aizawa was annoyed about this year's crop as they had lost plenty of students to a rogue zero pointer. But what annoyed him more is that out of all the students the one that single handedly saved and healed the students was off in dreamland as if he heard this speech before. When he gazed into the kid's eyes, he saw so many things, but the main thing was interesting as if this were all a game to him. Aizawa would show this kid being a hero is not a game.” All right meet me on field gamma in ten minutes or you are expelled, put these on as well.” Shouta threw them a gym uniform and most of them all scurried out within seconds the only ones who did not were the transfer from America and the green haired kid. He then explained to the kid named Izuku to explain to the transfer kid what he meant he nodded and they both went on their way. Today was going to be a long day. 

When Izuku was in the locker room he forgot about his markings on his arms and so did Kalimos it seemed as some of the boys started to make comments. “Holy shit dude those tattoos are manly where did you get them?” One red haired kid explained while another named Tenya tried to say how unprofessional it was to have tattoos. Izuku knew this was anger Kalimos as the locker slammed loudly, quieting everyone down. “These markings on our bodies remind us of the lives we saved and the people we have to live for. If you don't like that then get the fuck out were here to save lives and if we can't we will remember them now hurry up.” Everyone was quiet when they heard that Izuku saw that even Katsuki was silent. Izuku hurried up and got ready to meet everyone out on the field today was already going to be annoying. It was good that Sif was here for him to help keep him calm. 

When Shouta saw the boys, all leave the locker rooms he noticed they were on edge while only two were normal, being the wonder duo again. Shouta decided to break the ice and tell them they will be doing a quirk assessment test. One brown haired girl, the one who almost got crushed from the zero-pointer named Ochaco, spoke about orientation. Shouta told them all they had no time for such things that being in the U.A hero course meant giving it your all. Shouta saw Kalimos snort at the no time it stirred something in the boy so Shouta chose to call him out first. “ Kalimos want to demonstrate the first test since you think it's so funny?” He saw the kid still smiling as if nothing could faze him. Shouta threw the ball at him and he explained the test. He then watched along with the other kids with wide eyes as the kid summoned a whip and managed to send the ball soaring with a crack of the sound barrier. After a bit he heard a beep, and his eyes widened a bit “1000m.” Shouta would get this kid to push himself one way or another. Some students said this would be fun if they got to use their quirks. Shouta saw this as a moment to scare them straight. “Anyone who gets in last place will be expelled.” One of the kids cried about it being unfair so then Shouta went to tell them what is unfair. All the while this happened, he saw Kalimos just gaze at the sky as if he lived through it all something was wrong with this kid it is like he is seen dozens of dead already and cannot be bothered to care. “Well show me what you guys are all worth go beyond plus ultra!” 

Kalimos heard about the expulsion and whispered to his friend “I am going to try and get expelled okay?” Kalimos saw Izuku look at him with puppy eyes telling him to at least try. Kalimos groaned and throughout the test Kalimos proceeded along with Izuku to crush the entire competition. Everyone was floored that a person who wanted to purposely fail and who seemed unfazed by the threats could dominate as if it was nothing, it was scaring them. Kalimos smirked that he had been fighting for his life for over hundreds of years. These kids could never compare and only Izuku had fought the Corpus and soon the Grineer. Kalimos watched as Izuku got ready to throw the ball was almost stopped by their teacher till Izuku slashed the capture scarf in half. “What do you think you're doing Eraser head?” Kalimos watched as the mood turned deadly Izuku hated when people looked down on him. Eraser tried to talk about how his power is a liability and stuff akin to being useless. Then Izuku blew up using war cry and sent the ball straight into space. "LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT ROBOT WENT ROGUE I HAD TO HOLD A FUCKING 3 STORY BUILDING UP WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kalimos walked over to Izuku and bonked him on the head. 

Katsuki Bakugou was not dumb not far beyond that he was a strategist who prided himself on being the best. So, when he saw that useless deku got into U.A he was furious and was going to confront him at the lockers but then Dekus friend stopped everyone. Katsuki would not admit it but that kid scared him; he seemed angry at anyone who would dare suggest his markings were unprofessional. They were damn cool even the damn nerds. When he saw dekus actual quirk it angered him; it was a mixture of a cat among something else. Deku was faster than him! He wanted to see the nerd throw the damn ball cause only that damn kid Kalimos and round face was able to beat his score he would admit not being able to beat a fucking infinity. Then his teacher had tried to talk shit to the nerd that was the wrong move as the nerd exploded talking about holding up a building. Was he serious? U.A fucked up that bad where he had to rescue other extras that seemed stupid as shit. And this no name pro had the balls to say it was the nerd's fault that is fucking priceless. Then the nerd was about to go feral till his friend calmed him down. He knew something was up with those two; it was as if Deku relies on him for emotional support the same as those animals he has. He would find out what happened, and he would roast that damn nerd and show him where he belongs. 

When Shouta angered the kid, he felt he would die in that moment but then he saw the problem child come out and just bonk him on the head and fix the issue. But when they gazed at each other he saw eyes so old as if he had seen his friends fall victim to rage one to many times. 'How can a boy so young have eyes so old?' This kid was something else. When Shouta revealed that no one would be getting expelled most students flipped their shit but only a couple kept their cool. One Momo Yaoyorozu who suggested that of course it was fake. But then his fun was undone by the problem child. “He was not lying that man has expelled people in the past and would’ve done it if none of you had given your all.” All the students looked towards Shouta who nodded but on the inside was freaking out how the kid managed to find out he didn't even know his hero name only Izuku did so how did he know about the expulsions? This kid was more than meets the eye. He dismissed all the kids to go on their way back to class to gather the syllabuses. When Shouta walked by him saw All Might hiding behind a shed “what are you doing here isn't your niece in Vlad's class?” He saw All Might chuckle a bit at that “why yes but I was curious about young Mydoria and Kalimos they seemed to have remained calm despite your threat almost makes me feel as if they have seen the same things we have.” Shouta nodded and told him about the look he shared with Kalimos earlier. All Might had said that boy was a mystery and to keep an eye out for him. 

When Kalimos changed people stared at his body it was covered in so many scars that showed his age. Kalimos saw Izuku stare at him with eyes holding the feelings of if what happened to Kalimos would also happen to him. Kalimos smiled as Venari gave a soft yowl. Kalimos watched as others looked at Izuku talking with others and smiled; he knew this was not his home, it was too quiet to peaceful even with the villains. His true home was a nightmare, a never-ending void that is where he belonged truly. As everyone filed out Kalimos walked to the front of U.A while waiting for Izuku who talked with the girls he saved while he pondered how the research goes on quirks. He and his fellow friends would have to face their absentee mother eventually sometime soon they would end the old war. 

Izuku back then would have been a blushing mess while talking to the girls but with the training he had gone through with Kalimos and with having to talk to Roxy and the other vent kids. It was a nice feeling to be able to trust another person not to hurt you it was warm. So, when he waved them off as they went their own way, he found Kalimos waiting for him staring at the sky. “Do you miss your home?” Izuku was worried one day his friend would leave him but as he saw Kalimos stare back at him with blue eyes he wondered what he genuinely thought, “no I just miss the peace of this world it's so calm. I can wake up, sleep, and not have to worry about being called on an alert for another invasion to help another colony. But I do not belong here Izuku eventually I will leave but for now I can stay so let us go home and enjoy the time we got.” Izuku was a smart kid he knew that from the start but when he gazed at his friend's eyes, he knew the person his friend was would never change. Izuku nodded as they walked home discussing their classmates' quirks and their teacher. 

Nihil had spent months studying the quirks of people he had captured and glassed up. It was fascinating and intriguing these people were so different from their own kind. He now had a chance to study his flies like no other. He would never give up this chance he would not be glassed again. He would help find a way to end the sentient menace not just for his people but for the children they forced to fight their wars. For the children they turned into walking killers. For the children they broke. But most importantly for his friend Kalimos the one who talked with him even when the others called him a crazy man. He owed him that much at least to try for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki I figured out my schedule for the story so I can slowly start taking my time with writing these stories . Lets see how well we can make this

**Author's Note:**

> I always see stories where Izuku considered a rabbit or a bunny. But I wanted a story where I just make him into a full fledged lion but he starts out as a kitten and what better way than by giving access to Valkyr . But note he will not be getting like full transference until like maybe the usj cause imma be real only tenno should be able to do it so it will be held off. The good news is I will make him balanced the bad news is his friend will be a walking war crime machine and wont be nerfed but will hide his abilities until Izuku gets into trouble cause ya know helicopter parents. Also I hope the formatting is better than my other story I am thinking of rewriting that one as a whole entirely so it will be on hiatus for awhile .


End file.
